To confirm phase II starting dose for 5-day infusion for ag-337 and to describe toxicities associated with a 120-hr continuous infusion of ag-337 at the recommended phase II dose. To assess antitumor effects induced by ag-337 during phase I escalation and to study pharmacokinetics of ag-337 during treatment courses.